Like Father Like Daughter
by Sadie Moonheart
Summary: Jude Heartfilia wishes to patch things up with Lucy, inviting her to renovate the house for Fairy Tail to use it. Natsu and Lucy go with Jude. It seems Natsu and Jude are on good terms, but how will Lucy come to terms with her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver's back! In this fanfiction, Jude Heartfilia didn't die. Lucy, this is for your request ****J**

Jude Heartfilia walked through Magnolia, looking for Fairy Tail. When he finally found it, he opened the doors to see Lucy Heartfilia laughing and talking with Cana Alberona and Wendy Marvel. When he entered, Lucy stared at him while Natsu moved closer to Lucy. "Why are you here father?" Lucy asked, ready to call her spirits in the blink of an eye. "I wish to speak with you in private. Please Lucy." Jude said, desperation showing in his eyes. Lucy agreed, following Jude to a nearby café. "Go watch them Natsu. Make sure Lucy is all right." Master ordered Natsu. "Aye." Natsu said as he moved swiftly to the café, making sure they didn't see him.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Lucy said, ordering some water. "I wish for you to help me restore the house to its former glory, and make it a sort of second-home to all the Fairy Tail members." Jude said, drinking his expresso. Lucy nearly choked. "Why?" Lucy said, sure to be a catch. "I see how much you care for your nakama, and my estate is all I have, so I see you the best candidate to hand down my property. But, you must restore it with me." Jude explained. Lucy was deep in thought, then she sighed and said "All right. I shall pack my things and set out tomorrow. How long will it take?" "A few days." Jude responded. "Ok. I shall see you tomorrow then, ok father?" Lucy asked as she paid for the drinks. "Alright. Good-bye Lucy." Jude went to his apartment and Lucy went back to her apartment. Natsu was waiting.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go with your father? Doesn't it hurt you to go back there?"Natsu asked as he took a seat next to Lucy. "Yes, but…. I couldn't refuse him, he means a lot to me." Lucy said softly. "Then why don't I persuade him to let me come along?" Natsu asked. "Are you sure?" Lucy said looking at Natsu thankfully. "Of course!" Natsu said wearing his signature grin.

"Ok, thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled brightly making Natsu grin even wider. He ruffled her hair. "No problem!"

Lucy stretched and said sleepily " I think I should go to bed. You too Natsu. We are leaving tomorrow." "Aye sir! But wait, did you know I was watching you and your dad?" Natsu asked. "Yes. But don't worry, I won't kill you for it. Thank you for trying to watch out for me." Lucy said as she headed to her room. "Goodnight Luce!" Natsu said as he went out the window.

**In The Morning**

"Lucy….Lucy, wake up."Natsu said trying to get Lucy to wake up. "Two more minutes….." Lucy said rolling over. "Lucy, it's 12:30 am." Natsu said. "WHAT!" In a flash, Lucy left the room, changed, cleaned the room, and made breakfast in 2 minutes. Natsu sweatdropped. "S-she's fast."Natsu thought. She packed food, weapons, clothes, etc… Natsu and Lucy met Jude at the train station. "Who are you?" Jude asked seeing Natsu. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, sir. I'm one of Lucy's friends from Fairy Tail. I wish to accompany her to her old house and to help renovate it, if there is no problem sir." Natsu said as formerly as he could. "Not a problem." Jude said, and he motioned them to follow him inside the train. " It shall take 5 hours to arrive to my estate." Jude said. "I'm going to take a nap." Natsu said sitting next to Lucy as the train started to move.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

Jude, Natsu, and Lucy got off the train and started walking to the mansion. "It will take 20 minutes to reach the mansion." Jude told Natsu and Lucy. They stopped several times to rest, seeing that they had to go through some mountains. When Lucy saw the mansion, her eyes lit up in delight. It was just like she remembered it.

Natsu said "Nice place Luce." Lucy grinned in response. _"Luce? Natsu calls Lucy Luce?" _Jude thought, deep in thought.

Inside the mansion, it was completely dusty and it looked abandoned. "Have you been living here all alone father?" Lucy said in awe. "No. I was residing in a hotel." Jude said pushing some boxes away. "Ok, so how about we dust this place and then repaint the walls. That's a start, ok?" Lucy said, finding some buckets of paint. "I'll start dusting." Jude said moving the boxes on one side of the room. "Natsu, can you separate the boxes by putting them in categories?" Lucy said, already painting. Natsu nodded.

After an hour, Lucy finished painting the walls of the first floor and the boxes were unpacked. Most boxes were thrown out, while others unpacked and stored underground.

Lucy started painting the rail from the second floor. Jude went out to get some food. Natsu was emptying some boxes, than Lucy slipped of the railing. Natsu caught her, as Jude came walking in. "What did you do to Lucy?!" Jude said angrily. "She slipped off the railing. Luckily, I caught her. I'm going to find a room that Lucy can get some rest on." Natsu said picking up an unconscious Lucy and carrying her to a room.

"_Does Natsu love her?"_ Jude asked himself as he got the groceries in the kitchen. After putting them up, he searched for Natsu, who was on the third floor in a room. "Do you love Lucy?" Jude asked bluntly. Natsu chuckled. "I care for Lucy. I would never want her to get hurt." Natsu said grinning. Jude smirked. "It seems we have something in common then." Jude said about to leave, but Natsu asked him " Why don't we cleaned this place quick so Lucy doesn't have to work so much?" Natsu suggested getting up and heading to the cleaning supplies. "Sure. Let's get moving." Jude said following Natsu.

When Lucy woke up, she found herself in a well-furnished, elegant room. When she went to the first floor, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She saw…


	3. Chapter 3: Father

….Natsu and Jude drinking tea. The room was gorgeous. There was a red carpet leading to the stairs. The floor was of marble and was polished. The chandelier above created a beautiful scene. "Are you feeling better Lucy?" Jude asked worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine father. How long have I been asleep?" Lucy said, marveling the carvings on the stairs.

"Two days. We got everything done, but gotta change some things. We must make the bar, Masters' office, and some other stuff." Natsu said standing up and start brooming the room.

"Ok, I shall start making a bar counter and the space for a storage room. Lucy, may you help me?" Jude asked politely. Lucy nodded, smiling. "Lucy, start ordering some wine and food from the cellar and place them on the shelves. Natsu, may you heat the marble so I may shape it right?" Jude said while Lucy picked up a box and hurried to the cellar. Natsu said " Breath Of The Fire Dragon!" The marble started shifting, and Jude started forming it using a metal rod.

Lucy came back, holding a bug box filled with wine, beer, and snacks. Luce put the things up while Natsu and Jude placed the new counter on top of wood. "If you two don't mind, I wish to make your Masters office on my own." Jude said. Natsu and Lucy agreed. "I open thee, The Great Crab, Cancer! I open thee, The Maiden, Virgo! I open thee, The Twins, Gemini! I open thee, The Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy said summoning her spirits. "Yes Lucy-ebi/Yes Lucy-sama?" The celestial spirits asked. "I need you to…" Lucy and Natsu whispered secretly to the spirits. "Understood?" Natsu asked. The spirits nodded.

When Jude came out, he said tiredly "I'm going to eat. I finished the office." The spirits returned to the Spirit World, and Natsu sat down, saying airily "I'll go tomorrow and tell the guild to come over to see the new guild house." "Okay Natsu. I'm going to make dinner." Lucy said heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Jude was there. "Lucy, I need to tell you something very important." Jude said with a stern face. "O-okay Father. What is it?" Lucy said peeling the potatoes. "Your mother had two more celestial spirits. She wished for you to find them, and to make sure to take care of them. Unfortunately, I do not know where they reside now." Jude said setting the table for dinner. "Alright, I shall consult my spirits to try to locate this Celestial Spirit. If it was Mother's spirit, I would be more than happy to have it under my care." Lucy said. "Natsu! Dinners ready!" Lucy said as Natsu came in the dining room. "Ikidakimasu~!" They all said, digging hungrily into their food.

"Ja ne. I'm going to sleep" Jude said walking up the stairs. "Goodnight!"Lucy and Natsu said. They both went into their rooms. Lucy chanted "I open thee, The Southern Cross, Crux!" Crux appeared before her, snoring loudly. "Crux, I need to know the names of all the Celestial Spirits my mother had." After a few minutes, Crux opened his eyes widely and a magical circle engulfed Lucy and Crux. She was teleported away. She was teleported to the Spirit World, and ended up in front of The Celestial Spirit King. "My old friend, it seems you have finally realized something valuable"The King said. "Yes, there are 15 golden keys spirits. Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Aquarius, Capricorn, Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Scorpio, Pisces, Libra, Ophiuchus, You, and your wife that no Celestial Mage has seen, besides my mother…" Lucy said slowly. The King smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I think it is time that you meet my wife. Follow me, my old friend. You see, Layla told me that one day you would be able to surpass her and use me and my wife as your celestial spirits. I believe you are now strong enough."The King said.

That's why you call me old friend? Because you know that one day we would fight together, as my Celestial Spirit?" Lucy said following The King, shocked.

"That's right." A women said walking toward Lucy. She was beautiful. Her chocolate-brown hair flowed to her waists, and her brown eyes contrasted her pale face. She wore a blue and purple short dress, and had combat boots with a white ribbon on her hair. "Y-you are…" "Yes, I am Yui, queen of the Spirit World. I hope to we can get along" Yui said, extending her hand. Lucy shook it, and smiled. "If you need to call me, you must chant "I open thee, The Aphrodite's Sister, Yui!" And for my husband, merely say "I open thee, The Celestial King, Ikuto!" Ok?" Yui said, shimmering silver and turquoise, and changing into a key. The key was made of amethyst, and glittered beautifully. Ikuto shimmered golden and ruby-red while he changed into a key. It was made of glass and glittered golden.

She appeared back into her room, and in her hand Yui and Ikuto's keys were in her hand. Jude and Natsu were in front of her, grinning. "I'm proud of you Lucy…" Jude said. Lucy smiled, and they all went to bed. Tomorrow, the guild would see the new house. Everyone is excited.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

Natsu woke up groggily and knocked on Lucy's door. No answer. "Still sleeping I guess." Natsu thought as he started down to the kitchen to get breakfast. Jude was there, eating omelet and bacon. "When are you leaving to notify the guild Natsu?" Jude asked as Natsu started eating. "As soon as I'm finished eating, which is now." Natsu said getting up. "How long shall you be gone?" Jude questioned. "A few hours. My power has grown, so I won't take more than a few hours. Ja ne!" Natsu said, walking out of the mansion. Jude waved.

Natsu opened the guild doors, and said "Let's see the mansion guys!" Everyone looked at Natsu and cheered. Master walked up to Natsu and said "I'll teleport us all to the mansion." Everyone made a circle around Master, and a jade swirl of mist clouded the guild. The next minute, they saw a a huge gate made of gold. The gates opened by Natsu pushing it. Outside, there was a fountain, a pavement. Three statues of fairies with tails poured water into the fountain, and there were statues of each Master, excluded Ivan.

The mansion had the guild flag on it, and there were carvings on the doors. Master pushed the doors open, and they all gasped. The floor was completely smooth, and the bar was splendid. They saw there was a door leading to a cellar that held wine and fruits. The Master's office was on the second floor. The request board was on a beautifully carved board and was neatly typed. Jude and Lucy were sitting ona table. When they saw them, they got up and waved. Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy hugged, while Jude gave Master a handshake.

Everyone celebrated the perfect renovation. Romeo and Wendy drank children champagne, while the others drank red wine. Cana and Aquarius got into a drinking competition, and it seems Cana lost. Everyone was merry, and by 12:00, then all passed out.

In the morning, Lucy woke up to find everyone still sleeping. Jude walked up to her, and said "I shall take my leave now, good-bye my dear." "Where shall you go?" Lucy said sadly. "I shall travel again, and make Fairy Tail a guild known for its friendship and power." "May our paths cross again soon, father…" Lucy said. Jude hugged Lucy, and then left. Lucy smiled, and a stray tear fell off her cheek. She was now happy to wear the surname Heartfilia.

When everyone came to, they continued on with their daily activities. Everyone in the Rajinnshuu Tribe worked together and made a statue of Jude Heartfilia, the founder of The Fairy Tail Mansion.


	5. Love

_**This is the last Chap! Thank you all! Lunar, Star, thanks for the support!**_

**8 Years Later**

Lucy was chatting with Cana in the guild. The guild doors opened, and Natsu appeared with a little blonde girl with red-ish hair. "Mommy! We finished the job!" The blonde said. "Okay Thalia, come here for a minute." Lucy asked as Talia ran over to her mother. "Thalia, we are going to see your grandfather. Do you want to come?" "Of course!" Thalia said excitedly.

"I open thee, Gate of the Lion, Leo! Loke, teleport me, Natsu, and Thalia to Father please." Lucy said as Loke appeared and started chanting. Golden appeared around them as they teleported away. They appeared before a gravestone. It wrote ' Jude Heartfilia, Founder of The Fairy Tail Mansion, Loving Father and Husband.' Natsu lay flowers on the grave. Lucy clutched Thalia, while Thalia was singing a sad song that Jude used to sing to Lucy and Thalia. After reminiscing for a while, they returned to the guild, feeling proud of their family.


End file.
